King of the Gypsies
by sweeneytoddgurl
Summary: Arabella is the proud wife of the new minister of Paris. What happens when she meets a certain gypsy king? Will sparks fly?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Soooooo, I'm writing this story because I am absolutely OBSESSED with Clopin, so I hope you like it…**

_Arabella's POV_

I walked around our new home, admiring the white stone it was made of, feeling the bedspreads, and peering intently on every piece of artwork I came across. "Oh, Clifton, isn't this wonderful? I can't believe that _you_ are the Minister of Paris!"

My husband rolled his eyes, "Yes, my dear. It is wonderful."

"And Paris! It's beautiful, no?"

"No."

I sighed, before brightening, "Dearest? Do you think I could possibly...go out? You know, see Paris?"

"I don't care."

I took that as a yes, and scurried out of our new home before he could damper my mood any more than he already had. I stepped out onto the cobblestone paths, and was instantly entangled in crowds of rushing, bustling people. I was shoved and pushed and shouted at: no one knew that I was the wife of a public official. Eventually, I found a clearing with about six or seven children gathered around a puppet booth.

A masked man was talking about a hunchback in a belltower. I had heard of Quasimodo before, and yes, of Judge Claude Frollo as well. Although, this masked man's version was much better than whenever my husband told me that story. I couldn't help but listen to this man's story, the way he sang was captivating. When he finished his story, he was met with the applause of amused children. Me, as well.

The children waddled away, and I walked up to him wary. "That was very interesting, sir. Very accurate."

"Why thank you, _ma cherie_, but you know, an older lady of your stature shouldn't be listening to children's stories." The man didn't look up, but continued packing up his belongings.

"But it's a true story, no?"

"Yes, it is true. But this story was for _children_. Not the wife of the new minister," He inspected his gloved hands before picking up his supplies, all reduced to the size of a canvas bag.

I sputtered, perplexed at how he could have known such a thing. Most Parisians hadn't even learned my name, let alone took the time to memorize what I looked like. "How could you have known that?"

"Oh, Madame, Clopin knows everything that goes on in Paris."

"That's your name? Clopin? It's nice. Regal, almost. For a gypsy."

The masked man-Clopin- raised an eyebrow, "Now, how could you have known _that_?"

I laughed teasingly, "Oh, Monseiur, Arabella knows everything that goes on in Paris."

"Touche," a small smile played on the lips of the gypsy, "I'd like you to know that there is no more persecution of the gypsies in these walls anymore. That ended the day Frollo died."

"I know, and I assure you, sir, that while my husband is in charge, no harm will come to any of your people."

Clopin smiled widely for the first time, then bent down in an overly gracious bow, "I thank you, Madame Arabella, for your assurances, and I'll make sure that you keep your promise." He darkened, "Or else."

"What is this?" I asked incredulously, "You don't trust me? Or my word?"

The gypsy held up his hands in defense, "Just a precaution, my dear."

_My dear?_ I thought before jumping in realization. "Oh, no! I must be going home. My husband, he'll be worried." I started to rush off but remembered about Clopin. I turned around and waved in the gypsy's direction, "Goodbye, Clopin! I hope to see you again!"

Once again, Clopin dropped into a ridiculously low bow, "Until we meet again, _ma cherie_."

**A/N: Well, that's chapter one. I know it's nothing special, but please review anyways with constructive criticism or any advice. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, everyone! I'm updating again, and THIS TIME I'll be expecting reviews. No pressure or anything, though… Please R&R. ^_^**

Chapter 2

_Clopin's POV_

The woman, Arabella creeped into my thoughts a month after our encounter. I could remember her perfectly. The dirty blonde hair that fell upon her shoulders, that ended in elegant small curls. The pale skin, and the blue-green eyes. The pointed nose and small frame showed itself, too. I had to shake my thoughts of her, though. I had an entire kingdom of gypsies to look after, after all.

January sixth came, and the festivities were the same as usual. Esmeralda danced, I jumped around, singing, and Quasimodo was honored as last year's King of Fools. Then, I saw her. Sitting next to her husband, Judge Clifton. The Judge looked unamused, while his wife clapped and cheered. I grinned inwardly, and pranced to her. I grabbed her hand, and kissed it lightly.

"_Ma cherie," _I grinned before pulling her up onto the stage, "So we meet again."

"Yes, I can see that." The small woman laughed, "But, Clopin, where are you taking me?"

"We shall dance, no?"

Arabella glanced over her shoulder towards her husband, "Do you suppose he'll get angry?"

"What will one dance do? It is what everyone's doing," I flashed her another grin.

She grinned, and I led her off into a fast-paced dance that is usually done only by gypsies. However, Arabella learned it almost immediately, her feet moving quickly to the music. I couldn't help but notice how large her feet were for a woman. "Those are some interesting feet you've got there, Madmoiselle."

She blushed, "They are huge. I don't like people seeing my feet. My husband wishes me to hide them. They embarass him."

"Sounds like he loves you for you," I said sarcastically. I led her off the stage, "Shall we take a walk?"

"Don't you have to host this feast?"

"Oh, they won't miss me."

I took her hand and lead her off quietly. "So, this husband of yours. Arranged?"

"Yes," she answered, "but we love each other. It may not show, but we do."

I nodded, and she nudged me teasingly, "And you? Any special girl?"

I grinned, "Many."

I expected her to shriek or go faint at that information. Instead, she threw her head back and laughed a hearty laugh. "The ladies love you!"

"I have that kind of charm. They flock to me like...like..."

"Like geese?" she finished my sentence.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, "We think alike."

Arabella opened her mouth to speak, but she was interupted by a low hissing voice, "Arabella!"

A pale man with grey eyes and jet black hair stormed over. Judge Clifton. He grabbed his wife's hand, "Where have you _been_?"

"Dear, this kind man was escorting me, I wasn't in danger."

He spat, "He wasn't _protecting_ you! He wanted you in his bed!" He gestured towards me, "Stay away from this gypsy _filth_."

I sputtered, and Arabella, gasped, "Clifton, please-"

He roughly led Arabella away, "I swear, my _wife_, once I'm done with you, you will never disobey me again!"

**A/N: Well, here it is. Chapter 2. I hope you liked it. It isn't my best, to tell you the truth. I wrote this in twenty minutes. Please review and tell me how I did. I'll try to update as soon as possible! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, I'm back (finally)! Too much school did I mention I was voted FILIPINO CLUB VICE PRESIDENT even though I'M NOT FILIPINO! And, on top of that, I have five AP/Honors classes, so it's a miracle that I can write at this moment… Please remember to R&R. *smooches!* ^_^**

Chapter 3

_Arabella's POV_

_The baby was all ours. His eyes, gray like his father's, and his laugh, mine. That's it. He would look like his father, but act like me. Oh, and we'd all love each other, and we'd be happy. My husband would smile at me, and I would obey him. He would stop hitting me so hard. We would be a family._

I awoke from my dream reluctantly. I groaned, and rubbed my eyes with my fists, just like a baby would. _A baby_, I thought. The very idea sent a wave of pain through my chest. I wanted one. And, I decided, it was about time.

I rolled over and kissed Clifton on the mouth. He stirred, and grunted, "What do you want?"

"I want you." I whispered, rolling on top of him.

"I have a meeting tomorrow, and I-"

"Please?" I begged.

My husband groaned, "Fine."

_Three months later..._

I stepped out from the midwife's house, elated at the recent news. I was with child. I wasn't scared or confused. I know it was my first child, but I was just excited of having a little piece of me and Clifton to love forever.

I was walking so fast, and I was in such a daze, that I did not know where I was heading until I found myself at Clopin's booth. It was empty, and he was busy adjusting the clothing on his little puppet. He looked up, saw me, and waved.

"Hello, Arabella. It's odd seeing you here," he smiled devilishly, "You only come every day. Is it because you like my that much?"

I laughed, "Yes, I'm sure my husband would like that very much. However, I heard some exciting news."

"What is it, _mon amie_?"

"You know that thing I was working on with Clifton?" I asked, barely able to contain my excitement.

His eyes widened, "It cannot be! Can it?"

"_Oui_, it can!" I let out a laugh, and held my stomach protectively.

Clopin came out from behind the booth to give me a quick embrace. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you."

"One question, Madame," Clopin's smile disappeared, "What will your beloved say? Does he know that you were trying to-"

"No, but I think I shall tell him tonight, over dinner," I answered, looking towards our home, and smiled.

Clopin smiled slowly, "Then go. You will need everything to be perfect. It must be a special event, no?"

I couldn't help but cry tears of joy as I clasped Clopin's hand protectively between my two pale ones. "Clopin, you are so good to me. I shall forever remember your kindness and concern for my well being."

The gypsy king laughed, and touched my hand gently with his free one, "Oh, come now. Don't tell me that you are emotional because of your pregnancy. Don't have your words go to waste!"

I laughed softly, and started heading towards home, waving good bye to my dearest friend in Paris.

"Dear?" I said over our evening meal, after prayers.

"What is it?" Clifton did not even look up from his food.

I sighed, "I found some very interesting news today in town."

"Oh, Arabella, can't this wait? I hear enough problems all day!"

"Oh, but my love, this is important. Something you must hear," I said, my excitement growing by the second. When he didn't respond, I went on, "You know Angelique? The midwife? I saw her yesterday. And Clifton? We are going to have a child together!"

I expected to sweep me off my feet. To kiss me. To proclaim his undying love for me and our unborn child. I didn't expect to see the dread spread across his face. Or the fury in his eyes. Or the scowl on his lips. I most certainly didn't foresee the low, almost animal growl that emmited from his mouth.

"_What_?" he stood up from the table, "You're _what_?"

"Dearest," I begged, "please, don't be mad. I-I thought you would be happy."

"Happy? _Happy_?" he roared. "How can I be happy with-with a little _brat_ running around here?" He grabbed my from my seat and slammed me against the wall.

"Clifton-please," I moaned as a wave of pain hit me, "Please. The baby."

He simply laughed. "The baby. Ha! The baby." He punched me in my left eye. "That will teach you not to mess with me!" Our wedding band, with a huge gemstone in it, cut me across the cheek, leaving blood to trickle out of it.

"You're hurting me," I whimpered, trying to get out of his grip, "Please stop."

But he wouldn't stop punching me, in the face, in my stomach, my chest. I screamed, but no one came to my aid. No one. Eventually, I was able to push him off by slamming my hand into his chest. He stepped back, amused that someone as frail as me could have hit him so hard. It was just enough time to run out of the dining room, throught the main hallway, out the foyer, and throught the front door. He chased me until then.

"Guards!" I heard him call out, but I didn't stop. Not for him, not for anyone.

People on the streets looked at me, beaten and bruised as I ran through Paris. I ran, until I found the one person who I knew that would keep me safe.

"Clopin!" I shouted, seeing him packing up his puppet stand for the night, "Clopin!"

He looked up with a playful smile, which dropped the moment he saw me. "What is it?"

"I need you to keep us safe," I mumbled weakly, placing a hand over my stomach. Then everything went black.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, please remember to review, and I'll hopefully have the next chapter up by tomorrow. ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yeah, so I'm updating again. Please remember to R&R! ^_^**

Chapter 4

_Clopin_

"I need you to keep us safe," she said before she fainted. I looked at her, shocked to see all the blood and bruises. It was her husband the one who "loved" her. Well, we'll have to see about that. I had to get her to safety. I leaned over and gathered her in my arms.

Arabella whimpered against my chest, and I shushed her, "Hush, _mon amie_. Clopin will keep you safe."

Leaving my caravan of puppets, I grabbed the one that looked like me, and gave it to her. I had to comfort her in some way. Arabella moaned and cradled the puppet to her chest. I quickly carried her away, we had to get to the Court of Miracles as soon as possible. Esmeralda and Madeline would know what to do.

I trudged, trying not to sound tired for Arabella's sake, but tired nonetheless. Finally, we made it down there. "Clopin!" Esmeralda called out. She ran to me, but frowned when she saw who I was carrying. "Is that-?"

I nodded, "He beat her."

Pheobus, Quasimodo, Madeline, and Zephyr ran up. "Uhm, Zephyr, I just remembered I left my...ring...in my caravan," Madeline said, when she saw Arabella's condition, "Could you please go get it for me?"

"Sure!" the little boy said, glad to be of some service. He scattered off.

The others helped my carry her to my caravan. Normally injured people go to Esmeralda, but she didn't want Zephyr to see Arabella in such a condition. We set her down on my bed, and Esmeralda and Madeline began interrogating me.

"What happened?" Esmeralda asked, setting a cloth in hot water, and cleaning up the cuts on her body.

"Her husband beat her." I answered back.

"Why?" asked Madeline, looking worried.

"He probably found out about the baby," I shrugged, "He was never very nice to her."

Both Esmeralda and Madeline froze. Esme gave me a frightened stare, "She-She's pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Oh, my God," Madeline placed her hands to her mouth in horror.

"What?" I was confused, "What is wrong?"

"Clopin, I think it's best if you leave for a while. There's something we need to check."

I was ushered out of the caravan quickly. In fact, I was shoved directly in front of the sympathetic eyes of Quasi and Pheobus. "What's wrong, Clopin?" the hunchback asked me tentatively.

I was fuming, "They won't let me in! Why won't they let me in?"

"Did you say something offensive?" Pheobus asked, aquiring a joking tone, "We've all been there."

"No!" I said, "I told them that she was pregnant, and they sent me out!"

"She's with child?" Quasimodo and Pheobus shared a look.

For once, Pheobus took on a tone other than a bantering one, "Clopin. Did it occur to you that the unborn child may be...lost?"

"No...," I whispered. Why hadn't I thought of it before?

"Was the child...yours?" Quasi asked, embarrassed. Everyone in the Court of Miracles knew of my various lovers, but not once had a child been produced from my many "evenings."

"No. I've never done more than embraced her. It's just...Arabella wanted that baby so badly."

Why had I been so blind? No, I hadn't been blind. Deep down, I_ knew_ what had happened. I just wasn't ready to _accept_ it.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Surprise! Surprise! Another update! Please remember to R&R! ^_^**

Chapter 5

_Arabella_

I woke up to find Clopin's smiling face over me, "Greetings, _mon amie_."

I tried to move but ended up grunting in pain. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said, helping me to lay back down on the bed. "How are you feeling? Better, I hope."

"I'm fine," I grunted, "How's the baby?"

He paused, but that was all I needed. "No! Please, God, no! It's my fault!" I broke into hysterical sobs.

Clopin sat down next to me on the bed, and help me as I cried. "Hush, Clopin is here. _C'est pour toi que je suis_." I am here for you.

After about an hour, we both fell asleep, I guess. All I remember was that when I first woke up, there was light. However, when I woke up again, it was dark. Not that we were outside. I figured we were in the old catacombs. In other words, The Court of Miracles.

_A While Later..._

I looked up, and noticed that I had been sleeping on Clopin's chest, his chin was resting on the top of my head, and his arms were protectively wrapped around me. "Clopin?"

He stirred, but did not wake. "Clopin!"

"Hm?" Clopin opened his eyes slowly, "Arabella? What is it? Is something wrong?"

"I heard a noise," I murmered, "Is anyone awake at this time of night?"

Clopin laughed, more to himself than anyone, "Only those who have some form of entertainment."

Just then, a beautiful gypsy walked in, and stopped in her tracks when she saw Clopin and I together. She cleared her throat, "Well, it's nice to know you are both finally awake."

Instead of blushing or looking sheepish, which is what I did, Clopin just grinned and crawled out of bed. "Arabella, this is _La Esmeralda_."

Emeralda laughed, "No need to be so formal. Call me Esme, if you'd like." Her expression darkened, "I'm so sorry."

The tears threatened to spill over again, but I gulped them back. I was embarassed enough that Clopin had seen me so emotional. "It's okay, really. It's just, I was so excited, and-and I loved it already."

"I know," the gypsy said softly, "It'll be all right, though. Things will get better."

"I hope so," I mumbled.

"No need to be so negative."

I ignored her last comment, and with effort, struggled to sit up, "Where am I?"

"Clopin's tent, the Court of Miracles," Esmeralda said, changing out my bandages and applying new ones to my wounds.

"Clifton?" I said, referring to my husband, "Is he looking for me? Is he sorry?"

Clopin and Esme shared a look. She sighed, "Arabella, dear, we-meaning me and Clopin-think it's best that you don't return to your husband. He might hurt you again."

"He loves me," I whimpered, "Why did he hurt me?"

"I don't know, _mon amie_," Clopin said quietly, leaning against the wall of his caravan. He seemed deep in thought. Finally, he spoke up, "Arabella? Would you like to acompany me for dinner?"

"Shouldn't you get to bed? You should rest."

He shook his head, "No, _you_ need sustenance. Food. For your strength."

I nodded, and struggled to get up. When my efforts proved to be fruitless, Clopin walked over, and picked me up bridal style. Naturally, I giggled, "Don't drop me!" I wrapped my arms around his neck

"I wouldn't dare," he grinned down at me. Clopin carried me over to another caravan. This was one covered in purple fabric and gold stars. He knocked on the side of it, one the wood frame. "Quasi? Madeline?"

A hunchbacked man with blue eyes and red hair came out, followed by a small woman with short blond hair and twinkling eyes. The woman, Madeline smiled, "I see someone's awake."

I nodded feebly, "Yes. Finally."

"I'm so sorry," the hunchback, who I assumed was Quasi, said sympathetically, "If there's anything we can do-"

"Actually, there is," Clopin interrupted, "This fine lady is in need of sustenance, and I was wondering, Madeline, if you could heat up some of that soup you served for dinner."

"Of course," Madeline stepped back to let us in, and Clopin instantly placed me on their bed. I couldn't help but notice the lack of furniture and belongings in Quasi's and Madeline's caravan.

"It's as if you don't live here!" I observed.

The couple shared a look. "We don't," Quasi said proudly, "We live in the bell tower. In Notre Dame. We just come over to visit for a day or two, then we leave."

Esmeralda and a tall, blond man walked in, followed by a young blond-haired boy no older than seven years old. "Arabella," Esme said, "This is my husband, Pheobus. And this is our son, Zephyr."

I inclined my head towards them, "It's nice to meet you."

Madeline came in with two bowls of soup. She handed one to Clopin, and another to me. "Careful, they're hot!"

"Madeline, this tastes wonderful!" Clopin exclaimed.

She grinned, "Only the best for our king."

The soup _was_ magnificent. I had three bowls before I handed my plate to Madeline, "Thank you so much! Where did you learn to cook like that?"

"I've picked up ways, here and there."

Just then, a woman no older than twenty poked her head in. She had tan skin like Clopin and Esmeralda, bushy black hair, and sea green eyes. She grinned, "Oh, Clopin! You're back!"

Clopin got this look on his face that resembled a wild animal. "Hello, Nadya. I had no idea that you would be awake at this time."

"Well," she said seductively, "I was planning on staying up all night. Would you care to join me?"

Clopin let out an animal-like growl. Then he turned to face me, "I would love to, _ma cherie_, however, my friend Arabella is in desperate need of someone to care for her. She's hurt, you see, and-"

"Oh, go ahead, Clopin," I said, waving a hand dismissively, "I do believe I can last without you for a night. Have fun." I winked.

He smiled widely, "Thank you, _mon amie_!" He and Nadya practiacally flew out of the caravan, and into the neighboring one.

I laughed out loud. However, I couldn't ignore the twinge of jealousy inside me.

**A/N: Hey, I hope you liked this chapter! The next one should be up shortly, so keep your eyes peeled! Please remember to leave a review on your way out! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed! I'm updating again, and hopefully, you'll like it! Please remember to leave a review on your way out! ^_^**

Chapter 6

_Clopin_

I held Nadya in my arms, both of us panting frantically. "_Ma cherie_," I gasped, "You are marvelous, as usual."

"You as well, _mon amour_." Nadya hoisted herself up on a single delicate elbow, "Who was that girl? The bruised one?"

"Her?" I said, noticing the jealosy in her tone of voice, "She is just a friend. Her husband is the new minister of France. He beat her when he found out she was with child."

"You have no feelings for her?"

"Oh, my dear," I said reassuringly, "I feel nothing but the utmost friendly affection for her."

Nadya nodded, and fingered the little tufts of hair on my bare chest. "I love you Clopin."

I swear, I almost choked. I cared about Nadya, of course! But I didn't know that our relationship meant that much to her. "And Nadya, you know I, too, care about you, but-"

"But you don't love me," she pouted.

I sighed. Why did she have to ruin a perfect evening? "Listen, Nadya, I'm sorry. I-I have to go. Maybe we can talk this out later?"

When she said nothing, I grabbed my clothes, pulled them on, and practically flew out of the caravan. "Goodbye, Nadya!"

I snuck into my caravan, and lit a candle, only to find Arabella asleep in my bed. I groaned loudly.

Arabella stirred, and rubbed her eyes with her fists. "Oh, Clopin! You're back!" she cocked her head to one side, "I thought you would be spending the night at Nadya's."

I slumped down on the bed next to her, "She loves me! Me!"

"Is that a good thing? Or a bad thing?" she asked tentatively.

"Bad," I muttered, "Very bad. I don't...reciprocate her feelings. I thought we were just...lovers."

"Apparently, it meant more to her than it did to you," Arabella whispered quietly, "You have to tell her how you feel."

"I know," I admitted, "But, for now! I do believe I am quite sleepy." I yawned, before realizing that there was only one bed in my caravan. "Oh."

Arabella turned a bright shade of red, which made her blond curls stand out. "If you want, I can-"

"_Non_," I said, climbing into bed next to her, "Who ever said that two friends can't share a bed?"

"Uhm, _everyone_," Arabella said nervously, but moving over anyways to give me room.

As I got in, my feet brushed Arabella's, "Oh, _mon amie_! You are chilled to the bone! Why did you not ask for more blankets or something?"

"_Do_ you have any more blankets?"

"Uh, _non_," I said sheepishly, "But I would have gotten you some! I am a king, remember?"

"Yes, you remind me of that everyday." Arabella pulled up the covers, and when I offered my arm out to her, she snuggled against me. "Goodnight, Clopin."

"Goodnight, Arabella." We stayed that way, listening to each other breathing. It was obvious that none of us could sleep. We both had too much on our minds. For me, Nadya. For her, the baby and husband she lost in the same day. After a few minutes I spoke up, "Arabella? Can you sleep?"

"No," she mumbled, "Too much to think about." We were silent for a few minutes. "I miss that baby so much. Did you know that I was going to name it after its father, if it was a boy?" Arabella said, "If it was a girl, I was thinking about Aubry."

"I like Aubry," I admitted, "As for Clifton, not so much."

"I know."

I thought for awhile before speaking carefully, "Arabella? How did you fall in love with Clifton?"

She was silent for awhile, so I thought it might be best if I took back the question. "I'm sorry. You don't have to say if you don't wish to."

"No, no it's okay. It's only natural for you to wonder." She leaned into the crook of my arm and thought for awhile. "Both of our families were of some type of nobility. I met Clifton when I was fifteen. He was seventeen. We were in the garden of his manor..."

_**Arabella's Flashback:**_

_I leaned over to smell a single rose growing there. There were no other roses, only this one. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Clifton. He said, "You like the rose?"_

_"Yes," I said, "But how does it grow? There are no others."_

_He clipped off the rose and placed it in my hair. "Some things should remain a mystery," Then, he kissed my hand. Needless to say, I was smitten instantly. We sat on the bench in his garden, and spoke for hours._

_We were engaged that same night, and we saw each other every day for a month. However, he was sent to the university to study for two years. When he came back, he was a different man. Changed, somehow. He saw me as his inferior, just another woman._

_He didn't love me anymore, or at least, not like I did. Our wedding wasn't like I imagined, with lots of people and dancing. Happiness. Instead, Clifton insisted that it be a quiet event, with few people there, and no party._

_I knew it had happened. Clifton did not love me anymore._

**_End of Flashback: Clopin's POV_**

"Wow," I murmered, "I'm sorry."

Arabella sniffled, "I'm still in love with the old Clifton. I stayed, hoped, and prayed that _someday_ the Clifton I fell in love with would return to me somehow."

I held her closer to me. "Arabella, he's too far gone. The Clifton you fell in love isn't coming back. He's responsible for the bruises on your body. That scar under your eye," I fingered the still-pink scar that would never go away, "He-He killed your unborn baby."

"I know," she sobbed, "I know. But I still wish. Hope."

I thought for awhile, before literally flipping out of the bed. "Come with me." I extended a hand towards her.

She paused before placing her slender hand in mine, "Where are you taking me."

I smirked before saying, "Just trust me."

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! I'm gonna try to update soon. Please remember to leave a review. I'm not gonna update until I get just ONE or more review(s). Until next time! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for the review, Halloween29! The support really…supports me. -_- I'm sorry, I'll figure out something better and more grateful to say later. In the meantime, please remember, dear readers to R&R. ^_^**

Chapter 7

_Arabella_

"Clopin, seriosly? Where are you taking me?" I said as we exited the Court of Miracles with permission from the guards. "What if someone sees me? Remember, I'm a wanted woman."

"Hush, _mon amie_," Clopin replied calmly, as we headed to the outskirts of Paris, where a small forrest lay, "We will be there soon. Now, close your eyes."

I obeyed, but said to him in a suspicious tone, "I'd better not get hurt, Clopin."

"Hurt you? Never!" he scoffed, still leading me by the hand. After awhile, he spoke up. "Okay, open."

I opened my eyes and gasped. I was looking stright up at the moon and stars in the sky. I was in a clearing circled by trees. An owl hooted and a wolf howled from afar. "Oh, my God," I whispered.

Clopin smirked, "It's beautiful, no?" He layed out a blanket, sat down on it, and patted the spot next to him, "Come, Arabella. Sit, sit."

I sat down next to him, and we both layed down so that we were looking up at the stars. "They're so beautiful tonight, the stars."

"Why just tonight? Aren't they beautiful every night?" Clopin asked.

I simply shrugged, and leaned into the crook of Clopin's left arm, and he wrapped it protectively around me. "They just seem...so much brighter tonight. Especially that one," I pointed with my free hand to a star that shone the brightest, "It wasn't always this bright, was it?"

Clopin looked towards the shining star, "Hm, it wasn't always that bright...until that unborn baby of yours died. You know what I think? I think that's your baby's spirit shining on us. It wants to make sure its _maman_ is safe and well."

"How do you know that?" The very mention of my baby brought tears to my eyes...but the idea of it looking down on me, in the sky forever, made him or her seem even more real, and even more alive.

It was Clopin's turn to shrug, "I just do."

I snuggled further into Clopin's warmth, "You're an interesting fellow, Clopin. No wonder you're the king of the Gypsies."

" _Tu es ma meilleure amie_." He whispered after awhile into my ear. "You are my best friend."

Shocked I whispered back, "You as well." There was a peaceful smile as he fingered the curly blonde locks that adorned my head. I stroked the facial hair of his chin.

"Actually, Arabella. I don't know how to say this," Clopin said slowly, "I've never had this feeling before, but here goes. Arabella, I-"

"Clopin? Clopin! Clopin, I hear you! Where are you?" a feminine voice called out desperately. We both sat up quickly.

I smirked after recognizing the voice as Nadya's, "You're lady awaits."

Just in time, the petite Nadya burst through the clearing. Her eyes wandered from Clopin to me, and back again. "Oh...Arabella. What are you doing here?"

"_Ma cherie_," Clopin said soothingly, "Arabella was hurting for her family, so I took her here to comfort her. Nothing _romantic_ was going on here."

"Oh," she said sheepishly. "I'm sorry, both of you. I shouldn't have-"

"No problem," I said, waving my hand dismissively, "We were just finishing up."

Nadya nodded, "Uhm, Clopin? I'd really like to talk to you. In private. I'm gonna head back to the Court, but when you get back, could you meet me in my caravan? Please?"

Clopin looked at me, and I gave him a supportive nod. He puffed up his chest and saluted towards her, "I will meet you there as soon as time permits me, Madame."

She giggled, waved delicately at us, and walked off, swaying and humming to herself. When she was out of vocal range, I turned towards Clopin as raised a questioning eyebrow. "Why don't you love her again? She's a very fine girl, as far as girls go."

"I don't know, I-" Clopin was interrupted as we heard a loud feminine shriek. "Nadya!" he shouted, and we both took off in her direction. We found a dense bush, and hid behind it so that we were out of sight. What I saw, was shocking. Two soldiers were grabbing the young gypsy girl, and I saw a third man, who I knew very well watching from a distance.

"Gypsy girl!" the man roared, "I know you know where she is! Tell me! Where is my wife?"

My legs buckled underneath me as I whispered the name of the man I loved. "Clifton."

**A/N: I hope you liked this quick update! Please remember to review! Oh, and the next chapter won't be up for a couple days due to homework, studying, grades, extracurricular activities, etc. Hey, no one said life was easy. ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I hope you liked that last chapter! Please remember to R&R! ^_^**

Chapter 8

_Clopin_

The minute Arabella saw Clifton, her legs buckled beneath her, and she clutched the earth with both of her fists. "Clifton," she whispered.

I helped her up, and whispered back, "Arabella! Remember! This isn't the man you love! He beat you!" Nadya kept shrieking, so I thought quickly before saying, "Stay here, okay? I need to save Nadya."

When she said nothing, I put on a straight face and marched out towards the guards and Clifton. "Sir? What are you doing?"

"Oh, another one?" Clifton said, a slow smile crossing his face as he recognized me, "Ah, Clopin. I suspect you shall try to save this gypsy from her well-deserved fate?"

"I fate I can assure you is not deserved in the slightest. It is my job to protect her and any other gypsies in trouble."

Clifton let out an eerie laugh, "But of course your _Highness_, you must know the crime she...and you as well are convicted of. Hm? Come now, Clopin. One doesn't become king of the gypsies by being stupid."

When I said nothing, he nodded to the guard holding Nadya. He pulled out a knife and held it to her neck. Clifton smile widened from atop his sinister horse. "Tell me where my wife is, or this girl will be killed on the spot."

"No!" I shouted, "Don't spill innocent blood! She-we know nothing!" I knew that Clifton knew that I was lying through my teeth, as the guard pressed the knife harder against Nadya's delicate neck until a small trickle of blood fell out.

Nadya began to sob loudly, and I heard Arabella run out from behind the bush. "Clifton, don't! I'm right here. Don't hurt them. They helped me!"

Clifton blinked, surprised, then he let out a laugh and hopped off his horse. He embraced Arabella, and whispered into her hair, "You've come back to me, my love."

Arabella seemed to shudder, and replied, "You love me again."

"Oh, _ma plumette_, I never stopped. I took you for granted, but I promise to never hurt you in such a way again." His words almost convinced me that he loved Arabella. Almost. "Don't ever disobey me again, and I will never hit you again."

"I won't!" Arabella gasped, clinging to her husband even harder, "I won't!"

I cleared my throat, and walked up to Clifton. "Oh, this is touching and all, but could I have Nadya back? And Arabella. She is under gypsy protection, and if she doesn't return, well, we gypsies have quite the temper. Someone could get hurt."

"Oh, I assure you, Clopin, I have no intention of letting my wife go again. I will return the one called Nadya, but Arabella stays with me. If she wants to."

Arabella looked at me with her big, blue, doe eyes, "Clopin, it's all right. Clifton is better now. I will be safe." She was so naive. I could see it in Clifton's eyes that he hadn't changed a bit, but Arabella was too blinded by love to realize such a thing.

I grabbed Arabella's hand, "Let me speak with Arabella." I pulled her to someplace where our words wouldn't be heard, "Arabella, please. Don't return to him. I can see it. He will hurt you again."

Her eyes blazed with anger, "How do you know Clifton? You've never talked to him until now!"

"I just do."

She turned away from me, arms crossed, "You're just jealous that someone as intelligent and inspiring as Clifton could love me, and I in return, while you have _no one_."

Now, it was my turn to shake with anger. "How could you be so _naive_? He hit you once, what's to stop him from hurting you again?"

"He loves me...the last time, it was a fluke. It was an accident. He didn't mean to hit me that hard!" Tears sprang to her eyes again, but she didn't lose the contempt in her voice, "I wouldn't expect _you_ to understand. You only use woman in bed. You've never loved. You don't know what it feels like."

"Arabella, that's not fair, you know I-"

"Don't interrupt me!" she screamed, " And from the way you treat Nadya and all those other women, I don't think you're even capable of love! You just get what you want, and leave!"

Her words stung, leaving me with an empty feeling. I was shaking as I whispered in a low, dangerous voice, "Fine. You want to leave, leave. But don't come crying to me when he beats you to a pulp!"

I turned away from her, knowing my words were just as cruel as hers, if not more so. I stomped over to Clifton and muttered, "It's a deal. Give me the girl. Take Arabella."

Clifton nodded, and the guard holding Nadya shoved her into my arms, sobbing. Without looking back, I helped Nadya walk back to the Court of Miracles. "It'll be okay, Nadya," I said, trying to comfort her, but my voice was still shaking.

"You were so brave," Nadya said, sounding like she was thinking about something. "You really care for that girl, huh?" For some reason, her voice seemed weaker, forced.

I snorted, "She made her decision, and I can _respect_ that."

We said nothing more the rest of the way home.

_In The Court of Miracles_

"Where were you?" Esmeralda scolded as she walked up to me, "We wake up, and our king isn't here! And Nadya-Why is Nadya hurt?" She started leading us towards her caravan, as I carried a now-unconcious Nadya.

"Clifton. Arabella was missing her baby, so I took her out to the woods. Nadya came, because she couldn't find us. I told her we'd meet her back there, so she went off. Clifton and two guards attacked, and in order to set her Nadya free, we had to hand over Arabella. She didn't even hestitate to go with her precious, faultless husband."

I set Nadya down on the bed carefully. For some reason, her breathing seemed shallow. Or nonexistent. "Why is she breathing less, Esme? He neck isn't cut up that bad."

"Oh!" the beautiful gypsy checked her pulse, and her breathing, then examined her neck, "The wound isn't fatal. Her shock is, though."

"What do you mean?" I asked, suddenly feeling very scared.

Esme shook her head gravely, "I'm so sorry Clopin. She's dead. Clifton and his men must have scared her so badly, that her body couldn't take it." I saw tears form in her eyes.

"No," I whispered, "No, that's not true! She can't be dead." I noticed some wetness on my cheeks. I hadn't cried in years, and when I did, it was in private. I tried to hide me face, but Esmeralda stopped me from doing so.

"No, Clopin. No. It's good to cry sometimes. Even kings cry." She pulled me into a hug, and I returned her embrace. "You know, in all the years you've raised me, I've never seen you cry."

I pulled away, and accepted a handkerchief that Esmeralda offered to me. I blew my nose, and answered. "There was never a reason to cry, and now, well-"

"It's Arabella as well, isn't it?"

"What?"

Esmeralda gently touched my shoulder, "You care for her, too. Don't you?" When I said nothing, she asked, "Do you love her?"

Instantly, my nostrils flared, and I felt my voice turn poisonous, "Why would I love _her_ when she has her perfect husband?"

"I'm sorry," Esme said softly, "Would you like to be alone with Nadya? I have to tell everyone, anyways."

I knelt down next to Nadya's still body, and clasped her cold hands in mine. "No," I whispered. "I'm the king, I will do it."

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for killing off a Nadya, but she didn't fit into the story well, and I feel horrible for it! Honestly, this isn't my best chapter, but hopefully the next one will be better! Please remember to review! ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well, I was just so flattered that my faithful and favorite reviewers understood so well the situation I'm in, I've decided to reward y'all with another chapter! Please remember to R&R! ^_^**

Chapter 9

_Arabella_

**_(Three months later)_**

I peered through my window, watching as preparations for the Feast of Fools were being made. I sighed, and set my sewing down on the seat right next to mine. I wished with all my might that I could just go down there, and join them. To be with other people besides my husband and our servants.

Why hadn't I listened to Clopin? I couldn't possibly have forseen the horrible beating he gave me when I returned home. Or the way he forced himself on me in bed. Or how whenever he left, he would lock me inside so that I couldn't escape.

Of course I couldn't have seen this, I was blinded by love. Or, at least, a love I thought once was. I had been a fool. And how was I paying for it? Trapped, like a prisoner, inside of my own house. Forced to be some type of slave for my husband. Beaten senseless, until my body was covered with scars, most of which would never go away. Love.

I looked away from the window and brought out the one item that ever brought comfort to me: the puppet Clopin had given me the night he had saved my life.

**_Flashback:_**

_I returned home, and found our room exactly as it was the night I fled, only three days ago. I heard Clifton close the door, and I turned to him, "Oh, Clifton, it's-"_

_I was met with a hard blow to my face. I fell down against the stone floor of our room, clutching my burning cheek. I looked up to see his pale face towering above me. "Don't you ever disobey me again. I trusted you once, and that was a mistake. I will teach you obedience, even if it's going to kill you!"_

_He kicked me in the mouth leaving me to cough out blood, all over the floor. Tears trickled down my eyes, as he spoke up again. "That gypsy man, did he bed you?"_

_"W-What?" I asked, frightened._

_"Did that gypsy bed you?" he screeched, even louder. He kicked me in the stomach again, "Answer me, you whore!"_

_I curled up into a ball, clutching my stomach, "No."_

_"DON'T LIE TO ME!" he roared, "I will teach you respect, even if it means knocking some respect into you!"_

_I heard him close the door, and lock it. I cautitiously walked over to where I had dropped my cloak in all the madness, and wrapped it around me. I felt something lumpy coming from an instide pocket that I had sewn there. I reached in, and pulled out the puppet that Clopin made that looked just like him._

_Knowing that this _masterpiece_ was made by Clopin, I felt a pain in my heart, stabbing me. I fell to my knees once again on the cold stone floors, and clutched the little puppet. I held it to my chest and said repeatedly, only so that I could hear, "Clopin, Clopin. Why?"_

**_End of Flashback:_**

I felt a single tear fall down my cheek, and I drew my knees to my chest as I looked out the window. I had to escape Clifton, once and for all. Somehow. I sighed as a gust of wind seemed to shake the branched of the tree that sat next to my window. If only I could feel that breeze, but I hadn't been outside for three months. The lack of sunshine had caused my skin to become an unnatural pale white. I got up, and walked to my vanity set, where I looked in the mirror for the first time since I had come back to Clifton.

I gasped audibly as I looked at someone who did not resemble me at all. I had a pale, pink scar under my right eye, a scratch across the bridge of my nose. My lip was cut, and I had two black eyes from my husband's latest beating. And that was just on my face. I did not dare to look at the other parts of my body where Clifton had defaced it.

I took a deep sigh. It was official, I had to get out of there. But how? I looked out the window for a possible route of escape (seeing that the bedroom door was almost always locked). At first, i sighed in defeat, knowing that there was no way out. Then I saw someone who could brighten up my say at anytime.

"Esmeralda!" I whispered to myself. Yes! That was it! If I could just signal to her that I needed help, I was as good as saved! I started waving wildly to her, trying to catch her attention.

Finally, after about ten minutes of my frantic waving. I saw her casually look up to my home, and see me waving from my window. She furrowed her brow, and I saw her mouth out my name, "_Arabella?"_

I nodded, and pantomimed someone punching me. I saw horror register on her face, then she nodded. At that moment, I knew that Esme would see to it personally that I got away from Clifton.

I waved manically, again, gesturing for her to hurry, when I heard a cold, icy voice behind me say, "Arabella, what are you doing?"

I whirled aroud, horrified. "Clifton," then I remembered his rule: to always look down when speaking to him. I bent my head down low, and whispered, "My dear, I didn't know that you would be home so early."

"You're excited to see me, I'm sure," he said stonily, placing his coat neatly in the closet, then turning to me again. "Were you waving to one of your gypsy friends?"

"No, my love, no!" I said, frantically, knowing that a beating was sure to come.

"You weren't trying to escape, were you?" Clifton said calmly, walking up to me, and placing his face so close to me, that I could feel his warm breath on my face.

"No! No, Clifton, no!"

"Don't lie to me!" he shouted, pushing me over, and slamming me into a wall, "You were planning to escape, weren't you? WEREN'T YOU?"

I whimpered, as a wave of pain shot through me, "No. No I wasn't."

"Liar," he whispered, slapping me across the face. He straightened, before saying icily, "I'm going to make you wish you were never born."

Horro welled up inside me as I shrieked, over and over again, "No! Please! Don't! It hurts, Clifton! It hurts...,"

**A/N: Well, I hoped you liked this quick update, don't be too mad that I ended with a cliffhanger! Imma try to update soon, but I'll see where school takes me. In case I don't update before Halloween, HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Remember to review, of Freddy will get you! (Best rhyme I could come up with in a minute!) ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Yay! I finally get to update! I actually got my grades up! Oh, and this chapter will be written from ESMERALDA'S POV. I hope you like this chapter; please remember to R&R! ^_^**

Chapter 10

_Esmeralda's POV_

I raced down to the catacombs, fearing that I would be too late. The last time I saw Arabella, that husband of hers was slapping her face. "Clopin!" I called upon entering the Court. I ran up to a paunchy gypsy woman's dark red caravan. "Gitana!" I called to Clopin's most recent lover, "Gitana, where's Clopin?" I gasped, running inside.

"What do I care?" she asked, looking up at me, sneering, "I can't have one night's peace without him droning on and on about that girl, Arabella. Sure, he's a great lover, and I respect him as a king, but I had to let him go. It's-"

I raced out, looking wildly around me, until I saw him by the gallows, leaning against the stone wall, surveying his kingdom. "Clopin!" I called, "Clopin!"

He turned towards me, and gave me a sad, small, smile, "Yes, _La Esmeralda_? What is it?"

"It's Arabella," I panted, leaning over to catch my breath. When I looked up, I saw that his eyes were narrowed. "I saw her today. Her husband keeps her locked up, and he still beats her. She needs help. She needs to escape."

"And what am I supposed to do about that?" Clopin said coldly, "I warned her, she didn't listen, who's fault is that?"

"She didn't know!" I said, appalled at Clopin's selfishness, "We must save her!"

"No."

"How-How could you, Clopin?" I hissed, "I thought you had feelings for her?

"Yes, well, you thought wrong, _ma cherie_."

"Mmmmhmmm. Clopin, I know you better than that. I want the truth. Now," I grabbed him, and dragged him to his caravan, and closed the curtain behind us. "There. Now that we are in private, tell my the truth."

Clopin, for once in his life, seemed his age as he leaned against one of the wooden beams that held his caravan together. "Okay, okay. You caught me. Maybe I feel a _little_ something for Arabella. But-"

"Clopin!"

"Fine. I am indeed in love with Arabella. Happy?" He moved towards the exit, but I blocked his path, "What do you want now?"

I glared at him, "Why won't you save her?"

Clopin turned around and flopped on his bed. "Because," he mumbled, looking heartbroken, "how can I get her to love me, when she won't even trust me? Besides, she chose Clifton over me, and she won't choose me. Ever. She loves him too much."

I sat down on the bed next to him, and placed a comfortable hand on his shoulder, "You really love her, huh?"

Tears welled up in his eyes, "More than anything. I'm a horrible person, aren't I? I mean, the one woman that I have feelings for other than lust is in mortal danger, and here I am, messing around with other women." Clopin sprang up, "Well, that man is no more! Come on, Esmeralda! We shall save this damsel in distress!"

I embraced him, "Now, that is the Clopin we know and love!"

**A/N: Okay, I know this chapter really sucked, and it was probably confusing, but I am experiencing writer's block. However, I actually know what I'm gonna write, and so the next chapter WILL BE BETTER! In the mean time, please remember to review! ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay, so my last chapter kinda sucked, so I'm updating earlier than planned to make up for the horrid last chapter. Please remember to R&R! ^_^**

Chapter 11

_Clopin_

"Now that we are all here, Clopin, could you tell us what is going on?" Pheobus said impatiently.

"Patience, Pheobus," I warned, "Actually, you are useless in this particular mission. Esme just wants you here so that she can gawk at you, I'm sure."

"Most certainly not!"

"Temper, Esmeralda," I sighed, "We are here, in fact, to talk about saving a very special woman. I'm sure you are all acquainted with our current damsel in distress, Arabella."

"Uhm, Clopin? We all are. You said specifically that only people who were acquainted with Arabella could come to a special meeting in your caravan," Quasimodo pointed out shyly.

"Aye, that I did!" I continued. "I have been recently informed that Arabella is being abused by her husband. She is, in fact, in desperate need of saving."

Pheobus rolled his eyes, "Why? I thought you said, and I quote, 'I don't care about her anymore! She can get herself killed for all I care!'"

I sighed, and rubbed the bridge of my nose, where I usually get headaches. "I am in love with her, okay? I care about her, and it was all a lie! Happy?"

"Yes," Pheobus said, crossing his arm across his chest, "Yes I am. Now, go on."

"Yes, well, as you all know, Arabella is in the clutches of a very evil and disturbed man, Clifton. He's our current minister of Paris. We need to find a way to get her back."

"Force," Pheobus offered.

"Blackmail?" asked Madeline.

Quasi stuttered, "C-Cunning?"

"Protest!" Esmeralda said triumphantly.

"Oh, no, no, no," I said, shaking my head sadly. "There is only one way, that I believe will work."

"What?" the others asked in unison.

"We must simply ask for Arabella back."

"_What_?" everyone asked in unison.

Pheobus bristled, "That's your master plan?"

"Don't be so quick to judge, _mon amie_. It is, in fact, my only plan."

"That's insane! He's insane! Can you believe him? How is he your king?" Pheobus asked angrily.

Esmeralda's eyes searched mine before she laughed, "Yes, the plan is insane. And Clopin, even more so. I can believe that only someone as amazing as he can come up with a plan so...different than this. And Clopin is, without a doubt, the best king we have ever had. I, for one, have faith in him."

"Thank you, _La Esmeralda_," I said graciously, "Now, I plan to put my plan into action at night, where no one can see us..."

_**Midnight**_

Only Quasimodo stood behind me, as I knocked politely on the door. I waited before I knocked again, louder. Finally, a young maid answered the door. "Oui?"

"_Bon soir_,_ Madmoiselle_," I greeted, giving her a smile, "_Je m'apelle_ Clopin. I am looking for the master of this house, by the name of Clifton. He wouldn't happen to be awake at this hour, no?"

The maid gave me an unimpressed look, "_Monseuir_, I hope you know that it is midnight, and the master is most likely asleep. As it is, I-"

"That is enough, Isobelle," A cold voice said from behind the maid, "Clopin Trouillefou is a welcomed guest anytime."

The maid named Isobelle curtsied and hurried off back to bed. Clifton turned towards me, "Ah, Clopin. We meet again. And with a guest! Quasimodo, isn't it? Yes, I've heard all about the mysterious bell ringer. Won't you two come in?"

"No, thank you," I replied curtly, inspecting my gloved hands casually.

"Then what brings you here, if not to visit?"

I laughed slightly, "Oh, Clifton, one doesn't become minister of Paris for being a fool. If that was the case, I'd be minister!"

"Flattery! Clopin, I'm surprised with you! Okay, then. What is it that you want?"

"I am looking for the damsel named Arabella. I hear that you are beating her, and I have come to save her from further torment."

Clifton let out a cold, cruel laugh, "You are _asking_ for my wife? That's a first. What's wrong? No ambush? No kidnapping scheme? I am surprised!"

"Is that a yes or no?"

Once again, the vile man laughed, "Take her! She is of no use to you now! I wouldn't be surprised if she survived the night!"

I felt my body tremble. What had he done to her? Nevertheless, I had to remain calm, cool, and collected. "Just give her to me."

"But, what will I say to those townfolk who ask of my deceased wife. It would not be polite to tell them that she provoked me, and I could not control my anger. I counld not possibly say that I killed her! Why, that would provoke suspicion among them. What shall I say?"

I bristled angrily, "Just tell them she caught a horrible, hideous disease. That would explain everything. Now, give her to me!"

"Temper, temper!" Clifton scolded, "I shall be back shortly."

Quasimodo and I waited for what seemed like forever, until, we heard the sound of something being dragged across the floor. We looked over, to see Clifton dragging a bloody, unconcious, naked body across the floor. I held back a scream of horror as I recognized the body of Arabella.

Clifton dropped her in front of us lazily, "Sorry I didn't hand deliver her, but all the blood would, you know, mess up my clothes."

Quasi and I were practically shaking with rage as Clifton closed the door, "Goodnight Clopin. Goodnight Quasi."

Quasimodo and I shared a look. "Clopin, you're crying."

"N-No I'm not," I denied, quickly drying my tears, "Quasi, give me your cloak. Now."

Without another word, the hunchback took off his cloak and handed it to me. I gently wrapped it around her bloody, beaten, emaciated body. "Oh, _mon Dieu_, what have I done?"

"It's not your fault," Quasimodo whispered.

I picked Arabella up in my arms, bridal style, and held her close to me. "Yes, my friend, it is." I then whispered to Arabella, "It's all right, _mon amour_, I will keep you safe."

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, please remember to review! Imma try to update soon! ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for the support for this story! Oh, and this chapter is also in CLOPIN'S POV, just so no one gets confused… Please remember to R&R! ^_^**

Chapter 12

_Clopin's POV_

I entered the Court of Miracles, Arabella in my arms and Quasi beside me. Despite the gasps of horror from people, I whispered to Quasimodo, "Make sure Zephyr isn't in Esmeralda's caravan. Tell her we're coming."

With a nod, the hunchback hurried off, and once I saw him lead the young boy out of his home, I hurried over to Esmeralda, who was stepping out of her caravan to wait for us. "_La Esmeralda_!" I called.

She turned towards us, and paled when she saw the bloody, mangled mess in my arms. "Oh, my- What happened?"

"Oh, _mon Dieu_!" Madeline gasped.

"He beat her," a lump started to form in my throat. I willed it to disappear, but it did not. "It's all my fault." Tears started to cascade down my cheeks, "Why did I let her go?"

The two girls shared a look, before leading us inside. They laid her on Esmeralda and Pheobus's bed, and took off the cloak. We all stood there, gaping at what Clifton's wrath had led to. Some of Arabella's beautiful blonde curls had been torn out, leaving bald patches on her head. Her face was almost unrecognizable, with bruises from punches and cuts from rings. Her body, it seemed, was cut up from some of Clifton's many rings. There wasn't a single part of her body left to his mercy.

"Well," Madeline said, trying her best to sound cheerful, "let's get started."

I paced the room for two hours straight, then, when Esmeralda mentioned that my pacing was stressing her out, I was reduced to sitting in a chair for another two hours. I must have dozed off around that time, for when I woke up, it was midday.

I stretched and groaned, before peering around Esme's caravan. The two girl's were placing a final bandage on a horrific wound on Arabella's arm. Their patient was now fully clothed in gypsy attire, and I could now see part of her face. "How is she?"

Esmeralda gave me a tired smile, "She'll be all right, Clopin."

"We almost lost her, but your girl's a fighter," Madeline added.

"_My_ girl," I whispered to myself with a small smile. "When will she wake up?"

Madeline shrugged, "Hard to say. She's tired. I'd say in about a day or two."

I cleared my throat, flipped out of my chair, and landed right in front of the two women. I embraced them tightly, "Thank you so much, my dears! What would I do without you?" I then, proceeded to pick up Arabella, "If you no longer are in need of our company, we will be going. However, should you ever need me, I will be in my caravan."

"We are going to need to check up on her everyday, though," Esmeralda reminded me hurriedly, but I was already out the door.

When I (we) arrived in my caravan, I gently placed the still unconcious Arabella on my bed. "Don't worry, _mon amor_, you are safe. You are with me now."

Still she didn't stir, so I climbed in bed next to her. I gathered her in my arms, and together, the two of us fell asleep as one.

_**Morning...**_

"Clopin...Clopin, wake up...," Esmeralda's soft voice flooded into my dreams. I groaned as woke up, and noticed that it was light in the Court.

Careful not to move Arabella, I shimmied up and out of bed. "Esmeralda, please. It is not good to wake a king when he's fast asleep!"

"Well, I'm sorry, Your Majesty," the gypsy girl laughed as she bent into a low curtsy. Her expression became solemn, "Clopin, I'd like to change out her bandages, and check on her wounds. I'm going to ask that you leave your caravan. Is that all right?"

I nodded, "I need something to eat, anyway." I turned around to leave before stopping in the doorway, "You'll tell me if anything happens, right?"

"Of course."

Reassured, I left the tent, and was immediately tackled by Zephyr upon walking outside. "Hello, _Monsieur_ Clopin!"

"Why, hello Zephyr! Where is your papa?"

"Right here." Pheobus walked up, and lifted the young boy onto his shoulders. "Hello, Clopin. Nice to see you out and about."

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" I answered casually, "Quasi and Madeline are back in the belltower, I presume?"

Pheobus nodded, "Yes, although reluctantly. They wanted to stay and support you, and take care of Arabella, or course."

"But of course! They are both caring and compassionate, after all," I laughed, "They are quite persistent as well!"

"Oh?" Pheobus raised an eyebrow, "What makes you say that?"

I pointed behind them, and the blonde man turned around to see the odd couple approaching us. Madeline waved casually, "Sorry, we tried to stay put in the belltower, but we just couldn't. We had to come here and support you, Clopin."

"Yes, well, thank you for that, _mon amie_."

For quite some time, the five of us shared casual pleasantries, when all of a sudden, _La Esmeralda _came rushing towards us, "Clopin! Clopin! Arabella, she's awake!"

"What?" I was shocked, I mean, I hadn't expected that she would awaken so quickly after her beating! I turned towards my caravan, to see a pale and guant Arabella stagger out of the caravan, wearing only a blanket wrapped around her body. "Arabella!"

Instantly, I ran towards her, and as I got closer, Arabella seemed to recognize me. She placed her hand lightly over her mouth in shock. "Clopin," she whispered as I got closer.

I swept her up into my arms, and we stood there for who knows how long, just clutching onto each other. Never wanting to let go. The entire time, I kept murmering, "Arabella, _Tu es mon amour. Je'taime. Je'taime._"

Meanwhile, Arabella kept whispering hoarsely in my ear, "Clopin, _tu es mon amour de ma vie_." Your are the love of my life.

Eventually, Esmeralda, with tears in her eyes, tapped me on the shoulder, "I really, _really_ hate to break up the moment, but Clopin, she needs to lay down and rest."

I nodded, "I understand, I will stay with her."

"Don't leave me, Clopin!" Arabella screeched, tears forming in her eyes. She was terrified at the idea of being alone.

"I won't leave you, Arabella," I said softly, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear gently, "I will never leave you again."

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! The next one should be up shortly! Please remember to review! ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, but I was so busy! I should let you know, that this chapter is all a FLASHBACK/DREAM in Arabella's POV. In other words, it will be in all italics. Oh, and this chapter is rated M, so please don't be mad at me! Please remember to R&R! ^_^**

Chapter 13

_**Arabella's POV/Dream**_

_I returned home, and found our room exactly as it was the night I fled, only three days ago. I heard Clifton close the door, and I turned to him, "Oh, Clifton, it's-"_

_I was met with a hard blow to my face. I fell down against the stone floor of our room, clutching my burning cheek. I looked up to see his pale face towering above me. "Don't you ever disobey me again. I trusted you once, and that was a mistake. I will teach you obedience, even if it's going to kill you!"_

_He kicked me in the mouth leaving me to cough out blood, all over the floor. Tears trickled down my eyes, as he spoke up again. "That gypsy man, did he bed you?"_

_"W-What?" I asked, frightened._

_"Did that gypsy bed you?" he screeched, even louder. He kicked me in the stomach again, "Answer me, you whore!"_

_I curled up into a ball, clutching my stomach, "No."_

_"DON'T LIE TO ME!" he roared, "I will teach you respect, even if it means knocking some respect into you!"_

_I heard him close the door, and lock it. I cautitiously walked over to where I had dropped my cloak in all the madness, and wrapped it around me. I felt something lumpy coming from an instide pocket that I had sewn there. I reached in, and pulled out the puppet that Clopin made that looked just like him._

_Knowing that this _masterpiece_ was made by Clopin, I felt a pain in my heart, stabbing me. I fell to my knees once again on the cold stone floors, and clutched the little puppet. I held it to my chest and said repeatedly, only so that I could hear, "Clopin, Clopin. Why?"_

_Eventually, I feel asleep on the cold floor, but a stomping noise in the distance woke me up. It was Clifton! I had to hide the Clopin puppet, and fast! I got up, and staggered to one of my dressers, and hid it beneath all of my sewing supplies. It was a temporary hiding space, but it would have to do for the time being._

_I had just made it to our bed, when Clifton walked into our room. He let out a cruel growl, "Perfect. Right where I want you."_

_"What?" A feeling of dread washed over me, "What do you mean?"_

_My husband calmly hung up his cloak, and started taking off his clothes. "I've had a rough day, my love. I need _some_ form of comfort."_

_"Well, Clifton, I'm not really in the mood tonight. Maybe tomorrow?"_

_He laughed, "Ha! Tomorrow! No! I am your husband and my word is law!" He then approached me on the bed, and started unlacing my dress._

_"Clifton, please, don't," I gasped, terrified, "I don't want this!"_

_He ignored my pleas, and shoved my clothes off so that we were both naked. Clifton then proceeded to touch my breasts, and other places that I dare not mention. "Clifton, no!" What normally would have pleasured me turned to pain and fear. I panicked when I felt his groin harden, "Don't!" I squirmed and tried to push him off of me, but he merely laughed, stradled me, and held my arms down roughly._

_I screamed in pain as he thrust into me, harder than before. I told him that it hurt me, and that he was being to rough, but he continued to moan and grunt. He pressed his sour mouth to mine._

_When it was all over, he let me go, ignoring the tears of horror and pain that were escaping me eyes. "Who's the master?" he demanded, "Who?"_

_"Y-You," I whispered. God, please help me!_

_"Who is the slave?"_

_"Me." The last word was barely audible._

_"Who is the slave?" he roared, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me violently._

_"Me!" I cried, wishing for death. Why couldn't he just kill me and get it over with?_

_"Don't you forget it!" Clifton grunted before rolling over and falling asleep._

_Before long, I could hear the snores of my husband. I remembered that this sound used to comfort me. Now, it made me shake with anger and fear. I lay there in the darkness and wished for Death to just take me away. To Heaven or Hell, I did not care. Anywhere was better than with Clifton. Finally sleep claimed me._

**_End of Dream_**

I woke up from my nightmare with tears coming down my eyes. I tried to wipe them off my cheeks, when Clopin stirred next to me. He woke up slowly, "Arabella, what are you doing? Why are you crying?" He pulled me into his arms and wiped the tears from my eyes, "Did you have a nightmare?"

Embarassed that I had woken him up again, I simply nodded.

"Do you want to tell Clopin about it?"

I froze, I didn't want to tell him about how Clifton had raped me multiple times. I knew that if Clopin knew that, he would surely kill Clifton, and end up being killed himself. I would not let that happen.

I sighed, "It's all right, _mon chere_, I will be fine."

"And you are not hiding anything from me?"

I shook my head, "No, nothing at all."

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! I will be updating soon (hopefully), so keep your eyes peeled! Please remember to leave a review on your way out! ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews! You guys are truly awesome! Please remember to R&R! ^_^**

Chapter 14

_Arabella's POV_

"You are going to the Festival, and that's final!" I demanded, crossing my arms over my chest stubbornly.

Clopin rubbed his hand across his face, exasperated, "But _ma cherie_, you have only been concious for two days! I will not leave you alone!"

"Then I shall come with you!"

"Absolutlely _non_!"

"Absolutely _oui_!"

"Arabella, you are too weak!" Clopin pointed out, his voice rising a couple octaves, "I'm not going to lose you like I lost Nadya. Too much noise, excitement, people... What if someone recognizes you? No, I forbid it! We are not going, and I am staying here to watch over you." He ran to where I was sitting, on top of our bed. He pulled me into his arms gently.

My face grew hot with anger as I pushed him away, "You do not own me!"

Clopin paled, "I never said-"

"Clopin, are you ready?" Esmeralda stood in the doorway, with a tambourine and a revealing red dress. She looked sheepish and embarassed that she walked in on our argument, "Oh, I'm sorry. I can come back-"

"No, no, _La Esmeralda_," Clopin held a hand up, "I was just discussing with Arabella whether it was safe for her to go to the Feast of Fools today."

The beautiful gypsy frowned, "I'm sorry Arabella, but he's right. You're not ready yet. Maybe next year."

"He wants to skip the Festival! I won't let him do it! He's always so happy when he's hosting the Feast-" I pleaded, "Clopin, please. Don't stay for me. Go. Have fun. Bring me back a drumstick or something."

"Then who'll take care of you?"

"I will," Madeline said quietly from the doorway of the caravan.

"But, Madeline, what about the Festival? Don't you want to go?" I asked, feeling guilty at all the fuss that was being made over me.

She waved a slender hand dismissively, "I was never one for festivals, anyways."

"What about Quasi?"

"Oh, I think he can last an hour without me," she smiled reassuringly.

"Okay," Clopin said uncertainly, "But if there's an emergency, you know where to find me. And you have bandages in case her wounds reopen? And what about extra blankets? Do you have-"

I pressed a scarred finger to his lips to quiet him, "I will be fine, _mon amour_. Have fun at the Festival."

"I'll try," he said, kissing my forehead gently. "_Je t'aime._"

"_Je t'adore_."

Clopin left, and Esmeralda left after giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. I couldn't help but notice that Esmeralda sent Madeline a comforting nod before exiting the caravan. Before I could ask anything, Madeline clapped her hands together enthusiastically, "Are you hungry, Arabella?"

I nodded, and the petite woman raced out to get me a bowl of warm soup. As we sat eating it in silence, I could not help but notice that Madeline seemed to be thinking hard about something. She would open her mouth to speak, but close it just as fast. I feared of going mad, so I finally asked, "Madeline, what is it that you want to tell me?"

"W-What?"

"Madeline, I am no fool. Naive, maybe. Nosy, possibly. But I am not a fool!" I sighed, "Just tell me, please."

Madeline sighed sadly, "Fine. Well, when Esmeralda and I cleaned up your wounds when you were unconcious, we had to clean your-you know-down there. We found some bruises and cuts, and we were worried you see. We thought-and feel free to laugh if we were wrong-that Clifton had raped you." She paused to see what I said, but I remained silent, my head down, "Did he rape you, Arabella?"

Tears fell down my cheeks, but I made no move to dry them. "Who knows?"

"Just Esme and I, we didn't think it'd be right to tell anybody."

Gulping back sobs as horrid memories threatened to return, I whimpered, "Clopin can't know."

"Why not?" Madeline asked, seeming unsure of how to comfort me, so she placed a small hand on my back and rubbed it.

"He'd kill Clifton. Then I'd lose Clopin. Clopin would pity me and baby me for the rest of my life," I grabbed Madeline's hand and gripped it hard, "Please, Madeline. I love Clopin so much, I can't lose him. Promise me that you won't tell him or anyone else. Only you and Esmeralda can know. Promise me!"

After a long pause, Madeline looked into my eyes, and gave my hand a comforting squeeze. "I promise."

**A/N: I hope you liked this quick update! ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO! But don't fret, dear readers, because I am CURRENTLY WRITING A SEQUEL! Please remember to review! And keep your eyes peeled for the sequel! ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Well, here it is, the LAST CHAPTER! It's going to be a short one, though. I'll PM all of my readers when I post the sequel. I'm not sure what it will be called, but you'll find out soon. Please remember to R&R! ^_^**

Chapter 15

_Clopin's POV_

"_Mon amour_, what's wrong? This is your first time out of the Court in a month! You should be happy!" I said, cupping Arabella's cheek in my hand. We were laying down in the meadow that is no more than a mile away from the Court of Miracles. I had laid out a blanket, and brought some grapes and wine as a treat. However, as of late, my love hadn't been herself, always moping and waking up at night screaming.

Arabella smiled a little, and allowed herself to look into my eyes, "I am happy Clopin, really. I'm just...tired."

"Esmeralda said you should be having more energy by now." I kissed her on the forehead, and then my lips travelled further down to hers. I deepened the kiss, and Arabella wrapped her arms around my body to pull me on top of her. "You shouldn't do that, _ma cherie_," I whispered, "You aren't fully recovered, and- oh, you've never touched me _there_ before!"

We continued kissing, when all of a sudden, Arabella whimpered. "Stop, stop! Clopin, we should stop! Esmeralda said not to, well, you know."

I groaned, remembering Esme's warning. Arabella wan't fully recovered, therefore, we should wait until her say-so. "When did _La Esmeralda _say that we could start making love?"

"Clopin! Not out loud!"

"What? It's a natural, completely human function. Everyone does it! You've done it, I've done it, Esmeralda and Pheobus, well, look at their kid, Madeline and Quasi have done it. Oh, and-"

"Clopin." Her cheeks were redening, "I-I don't want to make love...right now. Or anytime soon. Let's just...wait awhile, and when we are ready, we can make it happen."

I couldn't help but notice that my love seemed like she was...hiding something from me. "Arabella is there something you wish to tell me?"

"No, Clopin, nothing important."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, _mon amour_, I am sure."

"Are you absolutely, positively-"

Arabella flicked a grape at my face, "Yes, Clopin, I am sure!"

I laughed, and chucked a grape playfully back at Arabella. "Just making sure that nothing hurts my girl again." I pulled her into my arms, and we laid there, listening to each other breathing. "I love you, Arabella. More than you could ever imagine."

"I love you too, Clopin. I love you more than anything." She snuggled into my chest, and soon I could hear her snoring softly.

We stayed there a little longer, but eventually the cold night air became to frigid for anyone to stay. I packed up the food and wine, and wrapped the blanket around Arabella. Then I picked her up, and escorted her back home. Once we were inside my-our-caravan, I undressed Arabella. I couldn't help but stare at her body for a quick second. Though covered with horrendous scars, I couldn't help but sigh a little at how beautiful she was. However, I quickly got her into her nightclothes, and tucked her in.

I kicked off my boots, and climbed in next to her. I cradled Arabella in my arms, and pressed my lips to her temple again. Even though I knew she was asleep, I couldn't help but whisper to her quickly, "Arabella, _Je taime_. You are beautiful, intelligent, caring, kind, and wonderful in every possible way. There is no possible way that I could ever stop loving you."

I felt Arabella sigh softly, and I squeezed her tightly. "One day, _mon amour_, you will be Queen of the Gypsies."

**A/N: Okay, this chapter really sucked, and I'm sorry. BUT THE SEQUEL WILL BE BETTER! I promise. Please remember to review! ^_^**


End file.
